Episode 7501 (12th May 2016)
Plot Aaron, Liv and Chas struggle to take in the news that Gordon is dead. DS Wise explains he was found dead in his prison cell and tells them he will keep them informed. Ashley worries about the food for Edna's wake, but Marlon assures him everything is in hand. Jimmy tries, unsuccessfully, to persuade Harriet into going on a date with Jai although Nicola has more success, and gets Carly to agree to a date. Chas and Robert try to put a positive spin on Gordon's death but Aaron is having none of it. Finn doubts Emma's story as he looks for a place to rent in Aberdeen, but after seeing the price of rents Pete suggests they bunk in together. Aaron struggles to cope with not knowing what was in the letter and whether Gordon was sorry for what he did or not. Robert tries to explains but Aaron sends him away. Chas tracks Liv down to the village hall, where she's feeling guilty for wishing Gordon dead now that he is. Liv questions if Gordon was killed as pedophiles aren't popular in prison. Chas assures Liv it's okay to feel sad. Vanessa and Rhona discuss Carly's crush on Pierce. Aaron is annoyed to find Robert at the scrapyard. Robert tells him he read the letter. Nicola sets Jai up with Carly, and Rishi encourages him to go for it. Aaron is annoyed Robert kept the contents of the letter from him but Robert cannot believe Aaron cares that Gordon is dead. Ross shows Finn, Pete and Emma the taxi he has done up, complete with a their faces on the side. Pete refuses to stay and run the taxi business with Finn and Ross, but soon comes round and agrees to give it a go. Jai gushes about Eliza to Carly, and questions why it has taken her so long to ask him out. When Jai goes to the toilet, Nicola tells Carly she won't be getting paid until she has another drink. When Jai returns, Charity takes great delight in informing her ex-husband that Nicola has paid Carly to talk to him. Ashley and Amelia help prepare the church for Edna's funeral. Jimmy cannot believe Nicola cheated to win the bet. Jai insults Charity as Megan arrives with Eliza. Chas approaches Cain and asks him if her arranged Gordon's death. Cain insists he didn't' but suggests Robert could, as he has the money and the motive to do so. Rishi catches Jai with a bottle of whiskey. Rishi reassures Jai that he is not undatable, so Jai asks Rishi to find him a wife, like he found Rakesh for Priya. Pete quizzes why Ross is so up for working together, but Ross reminds him that he will be driving a cab, and Pete will be on the switch. Aaron tells Chas and Cain about the letter. Chas explains to Aaron that she and Cain believe Robert may be behind Gordon's death. Aaron admits he is starting to believe it too, unaware Liv has heard everything from the stairs. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, exterior, public bar and back stairway *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior *David's Shop - Exterior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Emmerdale Village Institute *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,840,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes